Distributed active transformers (DATS) are known in the art. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,948 discloses a circular geometry power amplifier architecture that uses distributed active transformers in a loop configuration to amplify an input signal. Although the DAT of U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,948 provides many useful and novel features, additional useful and novel features are provided herein for use with DATs or in other suitable applications.